


I Have Not Tolerated My Emotions Until Today

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: Nebula doesn’t smile. She stays, but she never smiles.Or, five gifts.





	I Have Not Tolerated My Emotions Until Today

1\. Peter

Peter, after a bit, gives her his jacket. Gamora growls when she sees but there was genuinely no romantic forethought in the action – Nebula had somehow picked up on the Ravager way in the twenty minutes or so she spent working with them and now she believed in the things Peter never had. Yondu gave him that jacket and it’s actually all he has of him. Nebula doesn’t need to know that.

Nebula knows that the jacket is warm – but she is too much mechanical to need warmth. She knows that she like the Ravager flame embroidered on the lapel – but she can’t think of how Peter Quill would know that. She doesn’t know what the last gift she received was. She knows it was a kind gift.

She knows it feels warm.

2\. Drax

Nebula is dangerous like her sister and so there is nothing Drax can give her. But she is a guest and he remembers that hospitality had been important to him once. It isn’t important now and he wants not to care but then he sees – there is nothing important to Nebula either. Like him, the only thing that matters is that Thanos is dead. That she kills him.

This presents a conflict of interest. But for now she is a guest and he will not mention it.

3\. Rocket

Steam power is going to get this flarking lady killed one day and when it does Gamora will kill him for letting it happen. That is the _only_ reason he fixes – well works out how to fix – Nebula’s parts. When she’s ready he’ll be there to doctor her up.

4\. Groot

If there’s one thing about the crew of the Milano that Nebula is never going to admit it’s how easy it is to understand what the tree is saying. The others, aside from the raccoon, and especially Quill make it clear that they don’t and she doesn’t want to draw attention to it.

She does want to lord it over Gamora – because her sister has always been better than her at everything and it makes her happy to know she’s won this. Except Gamora is on the team and Nebula isn’t and Gamora is friends with the tree and Nebula isn’t.

And the other thing Nebula will never tell anyone is that when the ship is empty except for her she says it over and over again. I am Nebula. I am Nebula. I am Nebula.

5\. Gamora

Gamora doesn’t give her sister anything. It never even occurs to her. But one day, on a distant planet’s market she watches Nebula slip away into the crowd  with a smile and disappear and she lets her go.

She wonders if she will ever see her again.

6.

Nebula is alive in the universe – Thanos is still out there but the galaxy is well guarded. Nebula is alive and she has a warm jacket, the knowledge that Thanos will one day be dead, smooth joints, a name and a living sister.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen gotg2 once and I should have watched it again before posting this but heyo


End file.
